A Tragic Ending
by Cat-Girl41
Summary: After BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040. Just read it, because i'm not that good at summarys.


A Tragic Ending  
  
Cat_Girl41: Ok this is my first BubbleGum Crisis story and I hope you like it. Priss_Asagiri41 is helping me with it and she would like to thank Arwen for putting her on her list of author favourites. Right?  
  
Priss_Asagiri41: Right, thanks Arwen! It means a lot to me. This is a continuation from episode 26 from Tokyo 2040.  
  
Cat_Girl41: Here are the codes.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~Author's notes~  
  
((Dreaming))  
  
*Emphasizing or sarcasm*  
  
//Flashbacks//  
  
Priss_Asagiri41: And now to the story;  
  
A Tragic Ending by Cat_Girl41 and Priss_Asagiri41  
  
Chapter one  
  
As Priscilla Sonoda Asagiri walked across the sandy desert, memories of the good times flashed before her eyes and she smiled at these thoughts and cried at how she missed her friends. The rest of Sekiria were like family to her and they had always been there for her, she missed them the most, especially Maxon. Maxon had been her best friend for years now and Priss would never get to tell him that she was sorry about the way she had treated him, Fox and Jaid. 'I hope they're alive' She thought sadly as a tear rolled down her face and onto the burning sand beneath her tired, aching, burnt feet. She smiled as she saw his face burnt into her mind with the rest of the boys.  
  
She gasped slightly as she fell to her knees without warning and rubbed at her eyes which had just received a lot of sand in them. She sat up and closed her burning eyes. Calming herself down with the last song Sekiria made, and after a short while she fell asleep.  
  
// ((Priss' dreams/ flashback)) //  
  
She opened her eyes to a slightly lit room with the silk curtains wide open and gentle music playing all around her. She sat up and realised that she was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of pale blue track pants. Priss got up and walked around a little. She recognized this place as a house from one of her earliest memories but she wasn't sure about it. She jumped slightly as she heard a voice.  
  
"Hello there Priss." Priss turned and saw the figure of Maxon.  
  
"Max," She whispered. "Where am I?" She asked and looked around.  
  
"In an old memory of your's." He told her. "Watch."  
  
A young girl of about three, with short pink hair tied back in pale pink ribbon which stood up and made her look like she had the ears of a cat ~watched a bit too much Beyblades lately~, raced through the room towards an elderly man who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Daddy!" She called out, and hugged the man.  
  
"Now, now Priscilla, what have I told you about running in the house?" He said sternly, with a dark look at the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy." Priscilla said with fear in her eyes. She didn't want to be hit, not like last time.  
  
"No you're not." He said and pummelled her with a lot of force behind the hit.  
  
Priscilla squealed and fell back as the fist connected with her small face, and Priss realised who it was and held a hand to her face as she remembered the memory. Priss turned away to hide her tears.  
  
The memory of Maxon looked at her with pity in his ~sorry if I'm wrong~ brown eyes, and walked over to hug her.  
  
// ((end Priss' dreams/ flashback)) //  
  
Priss woke up with a start to feel tears running down her cheeks she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Her dream had been from when she was about three and from her hard child hood.  
  
Her father had always hit her because he was pissed off about losing the apartment in the earthquake. They had moved into the country later on. Priss had run away from her home when she was five and then she had been found by the orphanage. When she was seven she got adopted by the Asagiri family who had looked after her until she was thirteen, it was where she first met Maxon, who is her foster brother, and then her family, minus Maxon, got killed in a boomer rampage. Leaving Maxon and Priss alone on the street. They were then found by a biker gang and taken in. Priss dyed her hair brown and fell in love with the fourteen year old gang leader just before he was killed by GENOM. Priss had then taken it upon herself to get revenge on GENOM. Maxon stopped her from going over the edge and then they started Sekiria to take Priss' mind off other things and to keep her occupied on something.  
  
Priss also missed the kiss that she had shared with Leon and how he had cared enough to help her. He had kept quiet about her identity of being a Knight Saber and she was grateful about it. She knew that he loved her, but she wasn't exactly sure that she loved him. It was sort of a feeling of her past and she needed to trust him first. But despite all this, she still missed him.  
  
Nene and Linna also came up a couple of times in her memories and Priss desperately hoped that they made it back okay, she would never forgive herself if they didn't. Priss somehow felt that she was responsible for there safety as temporary team leader and friend.  
  
Although Nene could be annoying sometimes Priss thought of her as her sister and cared about her. Nene had always bothered Priss, but that's how little sisters act. Nene was as close as a sister Priss could get, while this sort of bothered Priss, it also comforted her to know there was always someone to talk to and someone to hack into data bases.  
  
Priss also thought as Linna as her family, as an older sister. 'I'm sorry for running into you the first day we met,' Priss thought with another couple of tears running down her cheeks. 'Please forgive me for always ignoring you and the others. I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you better.' More tears fell from Priss cheeks.  
  
'Sylia, I'm sorry for never listening to you. I guess it was just because you acted so much like me and the rest of us were puppets in your little game, I now know what it was because of. You, like the rest of us have a heart, please take care of the others and Nigel, you deserve to be his girlfriend. Please remember me.' Priss sobbed silently, and whispered the words;  
  
"Please remember me. . ."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
Cat_Girl41: So how did you guys like it?  
  
Priss_Asagiri41: We've watched a bit *too* much Beyblades this week so please forgive us for that *slight* crossover.  
  
Cat_Girl41: -nods head in agreement- but for all those Mariah bashers out there, Mariah is the coolest. Diss her off in front of us and you're going down.  
  
Priss_Asagiri41: Back to BGC; Come on, at least one review. We worked all night on it. Bye-bye.  
  
Cat_Girl41: Please press the lavender button under this sentence and write some nice words about this story so far. Bye for now. 


End file.
